


Rough Terrain

by Jo (jmathieson)



Series: Tangents and Intersections ~ Kink Bingo 2013 [35]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Biting, Community: kink_bingo, Established Relationship, Jealousy, Love Bites, M/M, Marking, Possessive Behavior, Relationship Negotiation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-22
Updated: 2013-08-22
Packaged: 2017-12-24 07:38:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/937277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jmathieson/pseuds/Jo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint and Phil work through the aftermath of Clint's mistake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rough Terrain

**Author's Note:**

> Kink Bingo Round Six (2013) ~ Posession / Marking

Clint had fucked up. He'd done something stupid, and it had hurt Phil. 

"Anything you need me to do to fix this, Phil. Anything. Just tell me."

It turned out that what Phil needed Clint to do was talk about it. And as hard as that was, Clint was willing - more than willing - to do it. Because he loved Phil, and Phil loved him, and it was going to be OK, because Phil was giving him the chance to fix things.

"You were trying to make me jealous."

"Yes." Clint's ears were red with shame.

"Why?" 

Clint sighed. He knew that 'Because I was stupid,' wasn't a good enough answer, because he'd already tried that once, and Phil hadn't accepted it. He thought back to what had been going through his head at the time.

"Because... because then you would act jealous."

"What do you mean, 'act jealous'?" 

"Get all.... I don't know... possessive, and stuff towards me."

"Possessive."

"Yeah. I thought... I thought maybe you'd tell her I was taken. That I was yours. I thought maybe you'd... grab me and... pull me away... drag me off somewhere." Clint's face reddened further, knowing how stupid, not to mention needy he sounded.

"You wanted me to act possessive."

"I guess. Yeah."

"Why?"

"I don't know."

Phil waited. Clint thought.

"Because... it would... make me feel wanted. I guess," Clint said, looking down at his lap and feeling thoroughly miserable.

"I'm sorry," Phil said.

"For what? You're not the one who did something incredibly stupid!"

"I'm sorry that I'm not more demonstrative, sometimes. That I still have a hard time touching you, showing you I care about you, when there are other people around."

"It's OK, Phil."

"No, if you don't feel wanted, Clint, then it's not OK. Because I love you and I want you in my life and I need you to believe that." The terror Phil had felt when he thought he was loosing Clint hadn't quite left him yet. It made him almost desperate to make sure Clint knew just how much he was wanted.

Clint was miserable, because he'd made Phil sad. Phil sounded sort of angry, but he knew that actually meant he was sad. And frustrated. 

"I do believe it, Phil. I do!"

"Except...?"

"Except... I don't know, I guess... I guess... I want other people to know it too. Because that would..." Clint stopped again.

"That would what?" Phil asked gently.

"Make it more real," Clint said in a very quiet voice.

Phil nodded. "I understand."

"You do?"

"I think so, yes." 

When they talked about their relationship, they tended to refer to it either as "being together" or as "dating," the latter of which was ironic, because they had never actually been out on a single traditional 'date.' They'd tried a couple of times, but something always seemed to get in the way. They'd never even gone out for a meal in a restaurant together that wasn't directly related to work or a mission they were on.

Partly it was because they didn't have normal lives and normal jobs and normal schedules. When they did get time off, they tended to hole up in Phil's apartment and order take-out and just luxuriate in having time together until the next mission or the next crisis. 

But it was also partly Phil's issue with being 'out' in public. After years of hiding his sexual orientation, he still wasn't entirely comfortable walking down the street holding Clint's hand or having a romantic dinner in a restaurant together. Phil was working on it, but...

"Clint, how would you feel about moving in with me?"

"What?"

"Is it something you'd be willing to consider?"

"Moving in."

"Yes."

"Here. Me, living here in your apartment."

"Yes."

"Like, full-time, you mean?"

"If you're comfortable with that, yes."

"You want me to move in with you?" 

"Only if you want to."

"Phil. I... really?"

"Yes, really."

"But... I'd drive you nuts! With leaving my socks on the bathroom floor and putting the cereal back on the wrong side of the cupboard, and everything!"

"Relationships are about learning to compromise, Clint. If you promise to make an effort to pick up your socks, I'll try to be less anal about where the cereal goes."

"When?"

"Whenever you like. I'll clear out a couple of drawers and make some space for you in the closet."

"I don't need very much room, I don't have a lot of stuff... Phil, are you sure?"

"Yes. I want you here. I want you to come home from work with me at night and I want to wake up with you in the morning as often as possible. I want us to learn to share chores and share space. I want to come home late and find you asleep on the sofa. I want us to live together, Clint."

"Yes," said Clint, and he surged across the sofa and wrapped his arms around Phil and kissed him. "Thank you. I love you."

"I love you too," Phil said, and kissed him back, hard and deep, one hand thrust into Clint's hair, and the other around his waist, trying to show Clint just how much he wanted him. Clint melted into his arms and kissed willingly back. After the emotional turmoil of the past few hours, reassuring each other with kisses and caresses was what they both needed. 

Clint stroked Phil's face again and again, and wrapped his other arm around Phil's shoulders, pulling him as close as he could and holding him tight. Phil tightened both the arm that was around Clint's waist and his hand in Clint's hair. Phil's kisses became more urgent, and Clint responded to his need, allowing his mouth to be plundered by Phil's hot insistent tongue. Phil moved his hand from the small of Clint's back to his fly, and pulled back for a moment.

"Do you want?"

"Yes. God, yes."

"Bedroom?"

"Yeah."

Phil kissed Clint again, hard and wet, and then reluctantly let go of Clint's hair. 

"I liked that, you can do it again once we're in bed, if you want."

"Thank you for telling me." Phil said, as he took Clint by the hand and led him to the bedroom.

Once there, he pulled Clint into his arms again.

"I was afraid I was losing you." Phil whispered into Clint's ear as he kissed his neck and slid his hands under Clint's t-shirt.

"Never, Phil. I love you so much."

"I love you too."

By now they were experts at undressing each other, so it didn't take very long before they were naked in bed, kissing and cuddling and touching and stroking. Phil had one hand on Clint's butt and the other back in his hair.

"Love you," he kept whispering whenever his mouth wasn't occupied kissing Clint, "love you." His fingers delved gently between Clint's butt-cheeks. "Are you...?"

"Oh God, yes. Please Phil, yes." Clint flopped onto his stomach so that he could reach the lube and handed it to Phil. Phil rolled Clint onto his side, and stretched out behind him, pressed up close to Clint's back with one arm around him.

"This OK?"

"It's great. Feels nice." Clint sighed, he really felt he should be paying more attention to Phil, since he was the one who had fucked up in the first place, but Phil obviously wanted it this way, and right now Clint was going to give Phil anything he wanted. Now and for the foreseeable future.

Phil kissed Clint's neck and played with his sensitive nipples while he lubed his fingers. Clint hiked up one knee to give Phil better access, and Phil started to work him open slowly and gently. 

"I know," Phil whispered into Clint's ear, "that almost everyone you've ever cared about has left you. Let you down. Hurt you. Run away. Disappeared out of your life. Died. I can't promise I won't die, you know that. But I need you to know. I need you to believe that I want you Clint. I. Want. You. Always."

"Phil, I..." Clint couldn't find the words.

"It's OK, you don't have to say anything. I love you."

"Love you too."

Clint heard a condom packet tear open and a minute later felt the wonderful familiar feeling of Phil's cock nudging at his ass. Phil pressed in slowly, knowing how much Clint loved the feeling of being stretched open, before starting to stroke slowly in and out, uttering little moans and sighs of pleasure as he did.

Phil wrapped one arm around Clint and pulled him as close as he could, licking and kissing the side of his neck, just below his jaw. He thrust the other hand back into Clint's hair, holding tight and pulling Clint's head to the side, further exposing his neck.

"Love you," he said again, and then nipped with his teeth. Clint gasped and moaned. He loved it when Phil bit him during sex.

Phil sucked at the spot for a moment, nipped it gain, and then whispered "I'm going to mark you. Unless you tell me 'no,' I'm going to bite you hard, and suck a mark into your skin." He nipped the spot once more. "Right there, on the side of your neck where everyone will be able to see it. I'm going to do it hard so that it will take days to fade. You'll walk around at work for a week with my mark on you, Clint, and everyone will know that I bite you when we fuck."

"Phil..." Clint's heart was pounding and his hard cock twitched at the thought, "Oh, God, Phil...yes."

"I love you."

"Love you too, Phil. So much."

Phil kissed the spot on Clint's neck once, softly. Then he started to rub and tease and lightly pinch one of Clint's nipples, and moved his other hand to lightly stroke Clint's dick. Phil pushed deep into Clint with a powerful thrust that made him moan, and then bit down hard, and started to fuck, hard and fast. 

"Yes, Phil. Yes!" Clint yelled. "Fuck me. Mark me. Make me yours."

For a few long, frantic, wild minutes, Phil gave all his feelings of jealousy, possessiveness, and dominance free rein. He fucked Clint hard, bit him hard, pinched him hard. Stroked him fast, wanting to feel him come and hear him scream. Phil sucked at the skin between his teeth, raising a livid purple bruise that was hot under his tongue. Clint's body went taut as he started to come and Phil fucked him even harder, a voice at the back of his brain chanting, "Mine! Mine! Mine!"

Phil's loud moan as he came was muffled in Clint's neck, and then he sagged, utterly spent.

~~~~~

The next morning as they were getting ready to leave for work, Phil handed Clint a set of keys.

"Here, this is my spare set. You already know the alarm code."

"Thanks... Do you... ah, do you want me to bring my stuff over tonight? There's not a lot just, you know, my clothes and a couple of boxes of... stuff."

Phil nodded, but Clint noticed that his eyes kept flicking to the side of his neck. He'd looked at it in the mirror this morning while he was shaving, and there was no mistaking what it was: a big purple hickey.

"Are you... sorry that you did it?

"No. Absolutely not." He was going to have to put up with a few smirks and jokes at the office for the next few days, but he didn't regret it for a second. "Are you sorry you let me do it?"

"God, no, Phil! Never. I... really love that you did it. That you wanted to do it. I... Thank you. I..." Clint looked down at his feet.

"What is it?"

"I... Look, I know I already said 'I'm sorry,' but I know that's not enough. I hurt you, Phil. How... how can you be OK with that?"

"I'm not OK with it."

"But... I don't understand... you asked me to move in with you?" 

"Because I want us to live together, and I want you to feel wanted. Not because what you did didn't hurt like hell."

Clint winced. Even though he knew he deserved to hear that. That and more. "But..."

"Clint, are you expecting to be punished?"

"I... yeah, kinda I guess."

"I'm not going to punish you, Clint, that's not how relationships work. You know I feel bad. I know you feel bad. It'll take a while for both of us to stop feeling bad, and we'll both be extra careful with each other for a bit. That won't feel great either. But there's no magic solution. We just work through it and keep loving each other."

"I... OK. But if there's anything... anything else you want me to do... just tell me, OK?"

"I will. C'mon, let's go."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks always to my excellent editors t! and Shazrolane.
> 
> Find me on Tumblr at: [Queen of Wands](http://jmathieson-fic.tumblr.com/)


End file.
